Possessions
by Zarius
Summary: Squawkencluck is curious about just why Penfold had been so short with her (tag for 3x39 "Melted")


**DANGER MOUSE:**

 **POSSESSIONS**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

 **(Contains spoilers for "Melted")**

* * *

Sqauwkencluck wiped away the tears as she watched Danger Mouse pour his heart out and allowed the music to move and motivate him. She was beaming with pride.

She had been eavesdropping on the world's greatest secret agent for the majority of the mission and had heard of his struggles to be accepted by his peers in his youth, back when his singing voice caved in and led to rejection and humiliation. Overcoming his childhood anxieties to give the performance of a lifetime was just what was needed to strike a chord with even the most cynical and coldly logical hearts and minds. Sensations like this need not make logistical sense, but they do make romantic sense.

When the time came to put the Danger Babies to sleep, Squawkencluck would tell them as fitting a bedtime yarn as she could muster, one based all off DM's bravery and how the musical _Melted_ had inspired and captivated him. She would teach the next generation of Danger Agents to value the ideas and experience of what she had witnessed.

Still feeling butterflies in her stomach, Squawkencluck made her way to DM and Penfold's living quarters stationed elsewhere in Mayfair HQ, eager to congratulate the world's greatest secret agent personally and maybe acquire a small sample of his phenomenal vocal work on audio, perhaps as an early Christmas gift for the Danger Babies.

She smiled, as for the longest time she had often remained quite critical, even oblivious, to the allure of Christmas, but the Melted experience had given her something to cherish every December, perhaps there was something to the festive traditions after all.

She found DM and Penfold hadn't arrived yet, so she used her special access card to open the door and opted to surprise them instead.

She gently dropped onto the circular seating area and spread both her arms as far as she could muster across the long width of the sofa, she put her feet up on the table and stared directly at the tall plush toy of Honker the Musical Walrus.

Penfold's words from earlier in the day came flooding back to her, he had explicitly instructed her not to touch it.

It had taken a great deal of willpower simply to leave the doll behind and return to the lab in instruct and advise during the mission, and even then the absolute pull of the musical hadn't quite left her and had stirred her so emotionally, she felt compelled her to pull the inexplicable stunt of dropping into the arms of a hologram.

When was touching a honking plush toy grounds for anger?

All she wanted to do was share her fixation with someone who had the same interest as her. It was often hard to find something in common between her and the hapless hamster that was always at DM's side. She adored that Penfold had such an innocent view on the musical that just revealing what he knew about it kept him cool in frustrating circumstances such as what he and DM had gone through at the North Pole, she admired his encyclopaedic knowledge of the story's events which were key to helping Danger Mouse put his best foot forward, and she was envious of the amount of merchandise he would bring in and hoard.

She wondered what Penfold would do if he got married and had to share his possessions, or if his wife would have him throw the whole thing out and force him to put it up for auction.

Perhaps he could lend them to a friend?

 _Not much point in dwelling on what might be_ thought Squawk.

After all, what if the wife turned out to be the friend he held nearest to him?

Someone who shared his common interests, someone who appreciated his tastes, someone who got as much of a kick out of playing with his possessions as he did?

Who knows, perhaps Penfold knew this kind of friend existed for him, and was treating her as if she was someone he could bring under his domesticated heel if she even thought of stepping out of line, and teach her to respect his boundaries? Perhaps he knew it was safe to try that with her knowing she'd easily forgive him, and do her best to respect his wishes?

Perhaps that's what love and understanding is all about?

The pull of the future was as enticing as the pull of the music which brought their interests together.

She looked forward to one day having a hand in bringing it to life.


End file.
